


THOR AND SHERLOCK RUB THEIR DONGS TOGETHER

by Invisible_Stagehand



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hawaii, Humor, Other, dongs, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Stagehand/pseuds/Invisible_Stagehand
Summary: Their eyes met across a crowded bar, and then ... Rated Teen for naughty innuendo; rated D for dong exposure, dong discussion, dong entanglement, dong rubbing, and general dongitude.





	THOR AND SHERLOCK RUB THEIR DONGS TOGETHER

It was a typical tiki bar in Hawaii: plenty of faux native art, waitresses in grass skirts, and elaborate alcoholic drinks. The air smelled of tourist sweat and pineapple. The clientele were dressed in shorts and loud Hawaiian shirts, except for the tall man in the black overcoat who had just entered.

Sherlock's eyes darted around the crowded room, looking for his contact. No sign. With a sigh, he adjusted his dong (which was draped over one arm), got an inexpensive drink from the bar, and went to find a spot to wait. The most likely spot was already occupied by a gigantic blond muscleman-type, whose Hawaiian shirt was decorated with an entirely inauthentic pattern of hammers and winged helmets.

"Greetings, friend," said the big man amiably. His own dong lolled against his thigh. "Join me for a drink? I am celebrating a great victory!"

"That's quite all right," said Sherlock distractedly. Maybe if he moved - and then he stiffened as the stranger's hand reached out and caressed his dong.

"That's a fine one!" he said approvingly. "So silky..."

"Really, sir," said Sherlock in his iciest tone. "Kindly do not touch my dong."

The other man withdrew his hand. "I meant no disrespect," he said. "I am Thor, son of Odin. Share my table; see, already our dongs are befriending each other."

It was true; Thor's dong was straining upwards to touch Sherlock's. The Englishman looked in all directions, but this really was the best spot to watch the door. With an aggrieved sigh, he sat and allowed his dong to rub Thor's.

"There now," Thor said approvingly. "To victory, and glory! And dongs!"

Sherlock raised his passion-fruit hurricane and clicked it against Thor's unreasonably large beer mug. "To dongs," he said dryly, and drank.

The next morning, they woke in the same bed, their limbs and dongs hopelessly entangled. It seemed that someone wanted to throw Sherlock off the scent, and had slipped something into his drink. Thor had been ~~rude~~ obliging enough to bring him back to his hotel room to sleep it off. They spent several minutes untangling themselves, and their dongs: by the end of the impromptu wrestling match Thor had discovered that Sherlock was stronger than he looked, and Sherlock had discovered that Thor's dong was as friendly as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear! I mean to write dog, not dong!


End file.
